Memories
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Ziva's memory is affected in a bombing, and the team must help her to get it back. It reminds them of how gibbs lost his memory
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Go," Gibbs ordered as his team ran out to infiltrate a terrorist cell. Everyone was split up. It was warm inside, all the radiators were on at full. They didn't let this stop them though, they powered through.

Ziva burst into a room alone, with no back up. In that room was a man, the man they were looking for. Ziva didn't even get a chance to clock this when a bomb went off in the room. Gibbs heard this and ran to the room, along with Tony and McGee. He saw Ziva lying on the ground. He checked her pulse, "Still alive, what about him McGee," He asked.

"Dead boss," McGee said. Without being told, Tony called an ambulance.

"She's out cold," McGee said.

"Better than being dead McGee," Gibbs pointed out.

When the ambulance arrived they burst into the room, got Ziva on a stretcher and drove her to the hospital. With Gibbs driving, the guys followed behind.

As they arrived at the hospital, Ziva was wheeled into the intensive care ward. The others were allowed in to see their colleague. Abby, Jimmy and Ducky rushed in as well when they heard the news.

"Oh god. I hope Ziva's ok!" Abby panicked.

"Abby, it's Ziva. She will be fine," Jimmy assured her.

"You don't know that Palmer!" She said angrily, "For all I know, she could be blown to hell! In little pieces."

"Abby, calm down," Ducky said.

She calmed after that and they walked in the room. The doctor told them what happened, and just as he finished, she awoke in a panic.

"W… where am I?" she said.

"You are in the hospital; you were involved in a bombing."

"In Israel? Not uncommon."

"No, in the U.S."

"I've never been there in my life, where is my father?"

"Where is her father?" The doctor asked Gibbs.

"Ziva, your father died in January," Gibbs said

"No, Abba is not dead. Why should I take this from someone I do not know?!"

The team were shocked, and it took them all back to a time, a time when Gibbs was in the same position.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I do not know these people," Ziva said, "I should get back to Mossad, with my father, brother and sister."

"Ziva, you work for NCIS, for us!" Abby said, worried. She went to move the stray hair out of her face, to see if it was the same person she had seen that morning. As soon as she moved even a strand of hair, Ziva reacted and pushed her away.

"Abby, you better leave her, "Ducky said, "It could be dangerous, especially as she doesn't know much about her current life."

Abby, Jimmy and Ducky left, leaving Tony, McGee and Gibbs. The doctor left the room, giving them some time alone. Ziva looked around. The walls were as white as snow and the floor was as blue as the ocean. Tony pulled McGee aside to talk in private.

"She's like Gibbs," Tony came out with.

"Tony, really? She woke up faster, and she hasn't mistaken anyone for a family member yet."

"_Yet. _She's only just woken up McGee; she's not seen anyone who looks like her brother, or her sister."

"Do you even know what her sister looks like?" McGee said. Tony stayed silent then McGee continued, "Exactly!"

"Tony, McGee, you leave, take the day off. I think I need sometime alone," Gibbs exclaimed.

They left the left the room. When they were outside McGee finally said, "I've never seen Gibbs act like that before."

"Yes you have."

"Oh really, when?!"

"Kate. Sure, she wasn't blown up, but remember, he gave us the rest of the day off, and he was really nice."

McGee agreed with this now he had remembered back. They both went back to NCIS and went to see the others.

Gibbs was still beside Ziva. She had fallen asleep and was having flashbacks. He could tell.

"Oh Ziva, what could you be thinking about know?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Tali said as Ari ran after her. A young Ziva ran inside to her father. _

"_Abba, you wished to see me?" She asked_

"_Yes Ziva," her father replied._

"_Well?"_

"_I wanted to know if something is bothering you. You don't seem to be yourself. For example, you are not playing with Tali in the garden anymore."_

"_You think something is wrong because I won't play with my little sister?"_

"_You're growing up."_

"_I am 16! Of course I'm growing up."_

"_I am just worried; I think you are getting into fighting, with people." _

"_Well, considering my father is director of Mossad, I have been taught to fight. Ari fights all the time, why is he not getting talked to?" _

"_That is different."_

"_HOW IS IT DIFFERENT?!"_

"_You are a woman, Ziva, a girl! I don't want my little girl getting hurt! By all means, volunteer for Mossad, but I think it is a bad idea."_

"_Do you not think I am strong enough?" Eli did not reply, Ziva stormed out of the room and past her brother and sister. _

"_Ziva, are you ok?" her brother asked, but she just ignored him._

"_What is wrong with ZiZi?" Tali asked. She was only four and did not understand what had happened._

"_I do not know, I think she has gone to the shooting range. I'll go and find her."_

"_I want to go too!"_

"_No, you go and stay with Abba, it's too dangerous."_

Ziva awoke once again. Gibbs was sitting at her bedside and the first words she said was, "I told you to go away!"

"Ziva, I am not going to hurt you," Gibbs said sympathetically.

"Where is my family?"

"They are dead…Ziva."

"No, no I just saw them."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"It wasn't a dream. It just happened."

"Ok, what just happened?"

"I got mad at my father. He doesn't want me to fight. He doesn't want me to join Mossad."

Ziva got tired once again and drifted away to sleep. "I need to help her, I need too!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gibbs sat with coffee in his hand, wondering how he could get Ziva's memory back. "I have to," he said to himself, "she got mine back for me."

He looked at Ziva's eyelids again, she was dreaming. She awoke once again, this time she was confused. Gibbs knew he had to help her.

"Ziva."

"Your still here? You need to help me!"

"How?"

"Help me with my memory! You obviously know me!"

"Ok, tell me what you last remember."

"I was 18, living in Israel. I had just volunteered for Mossad."

"What age were your family members?"

"Abba, I do not know. Ari was 21, only a few years older than me, and Tali was 6."

"Can you drive?"

"Yes, mother taught me before she left, a few months before I got my car."

Gibbs knew she had missed out a lot of her life. Where to start? Where would it lead him? These were questions that would be answered in time.

He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out an NCIS badge. Ziva's NCIS badge.

"Look, I met you when one of my agents had died. Your brother Ari shot her."

"No, Ari would never shoot anyone unjustly. She must have been a bad person."

"Ziva if you want me to help you, you must believe what I say ok?"

"I'm trying!"

"Well try harder!"

Ziva stayed silent then Gibbs continued.

"Ari shot my Agent, Caitlin Todd, on a roof top in 2005. That's when you came here to protect your brother. That was when we first met. A few nights later, you shot Ari in my basement. Tali was already dead, in a suicide bombing I believe."

"I killed Ari? My own brother?!"

"Yes, orders of your father." Ziva got out of bed and knelt on the ground. "Ziva?" Gibbs questioned. Ziva began to cry, then, in a weak voice prayed and said, "I'm sorry Ari, I'm sorry! I'm sorry lord, please forgive me." Ziva was in clear distress over this memory. Should I continue? Gibbs thought to himself, Should I put her through this pain? He knew in his gut that he had too, he just knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I know its short but I'm wrapping this story up now. I will have new fan fiction up soon, so if you liked this, I'll have a new one up in about a day or so! Anyway, enjoy! ~**

Chapter 5

Gibbs hugged Ziva. It was a father daughter moment. She cried in his arms for fully 5 minutes, and then spoke.

"Continue," she said weekly.

"Ok. You then came to NCIS to work as liaison officer, on my team. That year you did wonderful things."

"Like?"

"Well, let's just say, I was in a similar position as you. I lost my memory after a bomb blast, and you recovered it."

"That is why you are helping me?"

"Yes. If you hadn't helped me I would be lost."

"I still don't know who you are."

"Maybe this will help."

Without warning or hesitation, Gibbs gave her a slap to the back of the head. A sudden look of recognition sprawled across her face. "Gibbs?" she said.

"There, that's better." Gibbs was thrilled! The first memory she was sure of, she knew Gibbs.

"I still do not remember anything except your name, and now I know I work for NCIS."

"Ok, I will tell you more. Are you sure you don't remember anything else."

Ziva started to cry, "Yes, yes it's all coming back to me! I remember killing Ari, and I remember leaving you, betraying you and my country….and myself. I remember getting kidnapped, and….and someone came to rescue me….and, and…." Ziva paused and looked up, "It was you. Thank you!"

Ziva hugged Gibbs and, just then, McGee and Tony walked in the room. They saw Ziva upset and it made Tony shiver. Never before had they seen her broken down as bad as this. Ziva didn't see them and continued talking.

"I am an American citizen too!" she added.

"Anything else you remember?"

Ziva swallowed loudly, "I remember….my father's death…." Ziva looked up and she saw the boys behind.

"Tony? McGee? I'm so glad to see you!"

"You remember us?!" McGee said in delight.

"I'll be back to the office soon, I promise."

"You better; there are a bunch of people waiting to see you!" Tony added.

The 4 of them all came together in a group hug. A day later the Doc gave Ziva the All Clear and she went home.

"It feels strange," she said.

"What does?" Gibbs said as they were in the elevator.

"Knowing I have no family."

"You do have family."

Ziva shot her a confused look as they walked out the elevator. The office erupted with cheers and a massive banner had been displayed saying 'Welcome Home Ziva!'

"This is your family," Gibbs whispered in her ear. She smiled as Abby ran up and hugged Ziva till she almost snapped in half. This was her family, now she knew she was never alone.

**THE END**


End file.
